


Crash My Party

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Music [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College Harry, Depressed Louis, Happy Harry, Harry takes care of Louis, High school Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Suicidal Louis, Younger Louis, footballer harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is very depressed when he meets Harry at a party. Harry decides that night that he only wants to make Louis smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash My Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is a part of my new series! I write a fic based off a song. This one is based off of Crash My Party by Luke Bryan. Now! Do not read if it's triggering! Louis is depressed, but makes no major attempts to kill himself. He does however harm himself, so please be safe. Louis' past is not really mentioned. Give the song a listen and then read this and tell me what ya think! Enjoy xx

/Baby you can crash my party anytime/ 

"O-oops," I mumble as I turn and bump right into someone, "shit, I-I'm so sorry!"

"Hi," he smiles as I look up to him. My water is soaking his shirt, but he doesn't seem to mind. 

"Hi, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs as he raises his shirt and sniffs, "just water."

"Okay," I mumble stupidly. He's pretty hot. Tall with long curls tied back in a bandana, green forest eyes, and dimples to compliment his beautiful smile. 

"I'm Harry."

"Louis," I introduce. 

"Do you always drink water at parties?" He questions. I shrug, 

"I'm not much of a drinker." He nods in understandment. "You um, you don't look familiar. Do you even go to Kingsbury?"

"I graduated three years ago," he answers and holds his hand up to show me three fingers for emphasis. 

"Oh," I nod, "so you are in college?" He nods,

"I am. And you graduate at the end of this year, yes?" 

"Mhm," I agree. 

"Lou!" I turn at Zayn's voice as he finds me in the kitchen. "I've been looking for you, babe. Oh, Styles! Hey!" Zayn moves past me to do a handshake with Harry. 

"Hey Z, it's nice to see you again mate," Harry says and flicks his eyes back to me. 

"I see you met my best mate, Louis. Cutie isn't he?" Zayn smirks as he pulls me into him and keeps me under his arm. I blush furiously as Harry agrees. "Has he impressed you by telling you who he is yet?" Zayn asks me. I look at him confused as Harry chuckles and tells Zayn to shut up. "Harry Styles, does that not ring a bell?" And okay, yes it does. He's won awards at our school for being the best football player to ever play at our school. We had won the championship games every year for the four years he was there. He was crowned captain in his sophomore year. He was begged to go play at the college he is in now. Professional teams are looking at him now, waiting for his senior year of college so they can snatch him up. He's well known. 

"God you're annoying. I liked that he hadn't seemed to recognize me," Harry laughs and smacks Zayn's shoulder. 

"He's a footie fan himself. He would have recognized you sooner or later," Zayn shrugs. 

"Oh, what team?" Harry asks me. 

"Doncaster Rovers," I reply. 

"They're looking at Harry," Zayn cuts in. I look to Harry who shrugs,

"Decent team. I've given them thought."

"Louis here could be your little cheerleader," Zayn smirks. I flush and shove Zayn off me as he laughs. I catch Harry's eye, who doesn't seem to be looking away really.

"That would be a view." I flush deeper and divert my eyes to the floor. 

"How do you guys even know each other?" I ask. Zayn is one year older then me, but he had to repeat freshmen year so he's graduating with me. 

"Grew up together," Zayn answered. I've known Zayn for two years now and not once has he mentioned Harry. 

"Harry, mate! You have to come play beer pong!" A blonde comes jumping over. I immediately recognize him as Niall Horan. He's also in our school history books. He's Harry's partner in crime. Not as good as Harry, but still one of the best. He received tons of scholarships and even a couple of professional teams are looking at him as well. I wonder if Liam Payne is here as well. Unlike Harry and Niall who are midfielders, he is a defender, and probably the best one to ever attend Kingsbury so far. "Liam is my partner, so you need to find a partner," Niall tells him and that answers my question. 

"Louis is an ace beer pong player. He throws and I'll drink for him," Zayn explains. Niall turns his attention to us and smiles,

"Zayn, hey mate. Good to see you. Liam is here," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I heard, so is that fine?" 

"Oh! Yeah, c'mon," he waves us along and I find myself being pulled to a pop up table set for beer bong. I stand in between Harry and Zayn, facing Niall and Liam. A small crowd has formed to watch and make bets. I hear a few people mentioning that with me on Harry's team he is sure to lose. Zayn just rubs my back when we hear them, but Harry seems to be oblivious to it. 

"You go first!" Niall calls. Harry knocks his hip into me,

"Go ahead, Lou." I pick up the ping pong ball and look at the distance, estimating where I need to bounce the ball for it to make it into the single cup in front. I lightly toss it and it bounces once before plopping right into the cup. "Yes!" Harry cheers with a fist bump. 

"Alright, Liam drinks when Louis makes it and I will drink when Haz makes it," Niall tells us as he picks up the red cup and hands it to Liam who takes out the ping pong ball and downs the alcohol in the red cup. After Liam throws the ball into a back cup without a single bounce. Zayn drinks before Harry bounced the ball and misses. Niall misses as well before its my turn. I clean off the ball before bouncing it into one of the back corner cups. 

"Woohoo!" Harry laughs. The game continues and soon both sides only have two cups left. Harry is clearly tipsy from drinking so fast, since Niall is apparently good at this game, and he's got his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Zayn is next to me, a little more sober seeing as Liam gets worse at the game the more drinks he has and I rarely miss. 

"I think we should line up the cups," I tell Harry. He leans down to hear me better. 

"What was that babe?"

"We should line up the cups," I repeat. Our two cups left are on opposite sides of the table and it would be easier if they were lined up; one in front of the other. Liam and Niall are in the same predicament, but they already moved their cups once so they can't move them again. 

"Move 'em. We want 'em lined up," Harry tells them and stumbles a bit. I keep his balance by keeping mine.

"One in front of the other," I explain. Niall moves them and then Harry takes his shot, but misses. 

"Do I get a kiss if we win?" Harry asks as he presses his nose to the top of my head, mouth by my ear. 

"We won't win if you don't make it in the cup," I point out. 

"You haven't smiled all night Louis. You seem so sad," he whispers and moves his hand up to my face. His fingers softly trace my cheek. "Someone as pretty as you should be smiling all the time."

"Not much to smile about," I answer as Zayn hands me the ball that was on the ground after Niall threw and missed. 

"Sure there is! Like the fact that you're alive," he points out. I throw the ball and it lands in the back cup. Liam groans and takes down the drink as I mumble, 

"Maybe I don't want to be alive." Liam throws the ball and actually makes it as Harry pulls away to look at me. Zayn takes the drink and I notice him hand it to someone as no one pays attention. Oh, that might be why he's sober. "It's your turn." I turn to look at him. He is already watching me, a huge frown on his face. 

"If I make it, can I have a kiss?"

"Maybe," I answer. 

"If I make it, will you smile?"

"Doubt it," I reply honestly. 

"If I make it, and make an idiot of myself for how excited I am, will you smile then?"

"Possibly," I agree. 

"Then can I have a kiss?"

"Maybe." He nods and turns back to the table. He takes a deep breath and pretends to get in a serious mood. It almost makes me chuckle. Almost. He chooses to bounce the ball and I watch as it falls right into the cup. 

"Fuck yes!" Harry cheers. I'm surprised when he turns and picks me up, spinning me around. "Did it babe!" He cheers loudly. I giggle slightly. I've never been swept off my feet. He smiles up at me and I can't help but smile back softly. "I'm going to make you smile bigger one day." He sets me down carefully as Niall and Liam congratulate us. I get pulled into a conversation with a drunk Niall and soon I realize that Harry, Zayn, and Liam have all disappeared. 

\--

"I want to know his story," I mumble. I'm outside on the back deck with Zayn and Liam. Zayn's having a smoke while Liam just stares. They have history and neither of them have gotten over it, but neither of them will try to fix it. 

"Maybe you should ask him?" Zayn suggests. 

"He won't just tell me and you know that," I point out. 

"I do know that, but I also know that it's not my story to tell," he exhales the smoke. 

"I want to help him. I want to know what to do automatically. I don't want to wait for him to tell me to help or how to help. C'mon Z, just give me the jist," I beg. 

"He's been through a lot of shit Harry. Including heartbreak. He can't handle you breaking his heart. It will literally kill him," Zayn sighed. 

"I won't. I swear, I won't." Zayn sighed and laid his face in his hands. 

"You can't let him know that you know. You just have to help without letting him know you know," Zayn explained. I agreed quickly and waited for him to tell me. 

"Beginning of junior year his boyfriend cheated. Middle of junior year he was raped. End of junior year his dad and sister got killed in a car accident. He's very depressed. Suicidal. Cuts on his thighs and overdoses on his pills as often as he can get his hands on them. His mother isn't reliable because she's gone a little insane with everything that's happened in the one year. He hates being home, but gets anxiety being out. He's just very unhappy and the smallest problems can set him off. You, you would be a big change, so you need to be careful. I'll kill you if anything happens to that boy," Zayn hisses. 

"Holy shit," Liam mumbles. I'm in shock too. How could so much bad shit happen to one person all in one year? 

"T-the boy who raped him?" I mumbled. That's something no one deserves. Ever. 

"Prison," Zayn answers with a nod. Thank god for that or I would have been in jail for murdering someone. 

"I-I'm going to go find him," I tell them before heading back into the house. It's not hard. He's with Niall, standing by the pop up table right where we left them. I walk up to him and throw my arm over his shoulder which causes him to jump. I ignore it, knowing he wouldn't want it brought up. "Want to go outside? Just walk around the backyard? Find some place quiet? To talk," I add when I see him start to panic. Right. Being alone with me, someone he just met, probably doesn't sound nice. 

"I need to find Zayn," he explains. 

"I just left him. Him and Li are outside too," I explain. He nods slowly, 

"O-okay."

"Let me just grab my jacket, it's a bit chilly," I tell him. I find it on the couch and grab it from the person leaning on it. I also take the blanket from the back of the couch so he has something to sit on in the grass. I lead him through the crowd and kitchen before stepping onto the back deck. Liam and Zayn are right where I left them, but they are standing closer and Liam is talking quietly to him. "Go sit in the grass?" I suggest. He looks to Zayn, but Zayn doesn't pay him any attention so he slowly nods. I walk down the deck as he slowly follows. I pick a spot that isn't too far away from the deck and still in the light, from the deck lights, hoping he will feel more at ease. I set out the blanket and gesture for him to sit and he slowly does. I take a seat next to him as I hand him my hoodie. 

"Oh no-" he started. 

"Nope, I brought it for you to put on." I see the faint blush on his cheeks as he pulls it on. "So what's your story Lou?"

"M-my story?"

"Yeah, what made you who you are right now?" He shrugs, 

"I-I don't know. What's your story?" He asks instead. 

"Hmm okay. Well I'm cheesy and I get that from being raised by my mum and only having my sister around the house. That's probably why I'm more sensitive about others feelings and empathetic. My footie skills came from my determination to be good at something I really enjoyed. My gayness probably stemmed from meeting Zayn at such a young age. Always been a pretty boy he has," I joked. It got him to smile softly. "My horrible sense of humor is from the horrible kids shows I watched and my step dad. And I don't know what else." 

"Do you still enjoy football? Even after all the pressure coming from it?" He asked. 

"Absolutely," I nod and lean back on my hands, "I make sure to keep it fun. If it ever becomes not fun then I'll stop doing it."

"I use to play. Stopped in the middle of my junior year," he explained. Junior year. After the boyfriend cheated, but before or after the rape?

"How come?" I questioned. 

"A lot things happened to me that year. I just wasn't up for it anymore," he shrugged. 

"We should play together one day. One on one."

"Why? So you can beat my arse?" 

"Hey, you could have a chance!" He hummed and sighed, laying on his back. I looked down at him and watched as he watched the stars. "Can I ask you something?" He looked over at me and nodded. 

"Why are you so sad?" He shrugged and looked back up at the stars, 

"I have a lot to be sad about."

"Do I stand a chance at making you happy?" He looked back over to me, 

"Honestly?" I nodded, "I don't know. No ones has ever tried." 

"Zayn?"

"He's my best mate. He makes me happy to an extent," he explains. 

"I want to make you so happy that you feel that way more often than sad," I tell him. 

"That's a big commitment."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Maybe," he smiles softly at me before looking back to the night sky. 

 

~*~  
/I could be on the front row of the best show, and look down and see your face on my phone, and I’m gone so long, hang on. I’ll meet you in a minute or two./

That was three months ago that I met him and I've seen him almost everyday after that day. He's seen me at my worst and he's seen me at my best. He's learned about my past and for some reason he's still here. He drops everything to be there for me and I've been a lot happier and that's what scares me. If someone has this much control of my happiness what happens if it doesn't work out. Us not working might just kill me. I stay at his apartment with him mostly and he seems to not mind. I'm okay when I'm with him, so now my bad days are rare. They are usually when he goes out with friends or something. We spend so much time together that I'm scared he will get sick of me. He always offers me to join him when he goes to a party with friends or a concert, but I don't want to smother him. 

"Baby? I'm home!" He calls. Home. I get up from the couch and set my text book on the table before walking to meet him by the door. "Hey!"

"Hi," I smile and lean up to give him a quick kiss. He sets his backpack down and looks at me properly. It's Wednesday which means his college seminar lasts longer than my school day by an hour. 

"How are you?" He asks me almost every day and I always give the same two answers. Okay or a shrug. 

"Okay," I nod. He smiles and leans down to kiss me again. He's been very patient with me. It took two months to kiss me, which I had to initiate and we still haven't been intimate. Only recently have I been comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed, which I regret. I sleep best with him and I wish I would have known that earlier. I love having him wrapped around me. 

"Hey listen, Liam got tickets to go see Love and Theft and Zayn refuses to go. I said I would, but I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I shook my head,

"No. You two go and have fun." 

"Are you sure? I would love if you came."

"I have a lot of homework." I explained. It wasn't really a lie. I did, it was just mostly all done. 

"Okay," he sighed and kissed my forehead, "it starts at six so I'm going to go shower and then make dinner so we can eat together before I leave." I agreed and went back into the living room to finish my science. 

He showered for twenty minutes before disappearing in the kitchen for forty minutes to make tacos. We ate in his small kitchen, talking about our day before he left with a kiss goodbye. I distracted myself by finishing my homework and then showering and cleaning the kitchen. It was around seven thirty when I found myself sitting on our bed and not feeling good. This happens all the time. I think too much and it throws me into a panic attack. Stupid things too. 

Like what if James breaks out of prison? What if he is looking for me now? Would he kill me? Rape me again? What if Harry doesn't come home? What if he's finally done with me? What if he's actually out cheating? I can't blame him. Coming home to me every day must suck. 

I start to breath heavily seeing as I feel like I'm not getting any air. 

Why wasn't it me in the car? I should have died. Not my dad. Not my sister. No one needed me here anyways. I wouldn't have been missed. Harry didn't know me at the time, he wouldn't have missed anything. Now he's just got me holding him back. Like an anchor wrapped around him. 

I started choking on my coughs and shaking. I needed to calm down. I needed to breath. I quickly scrambled up and into the bathroom. I riffled through the drawers, crying harder when I couldn't find my razors. Harry had found the ones I kept here and threw them away, but I thought for sure he forgot one. I yanked the next drawer too hard so it fell right out, but with it fell a razor. I quickly picked it up and went back into the room, climbing on the bed. I was in just boxers so I pulled them up on my thighs and looked at my legs. All the cuts were closed and trying to heal. Harry had been sure of that. Harry.

My hands shake as I watch the blade move across the skin. The fat. Harry always says he loves my body, but it's so hard to believe him when I actually look at my body. 

I don't even realize that I have six cuts on each thigh and that I'm bleeding very bad until I see the blood on my hands and the perfectly white bed sheets. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, I fucked up. I throw the razor away from me and it lands on the end of the bed. I quickly reach over and grab my phone dialing his number that I know by heart. 

"L-Louis? Hello? Can you hear me baby?" He yells over the loud music. It's obvious he is still at the concert which makes me feel worse. I always ruin his fun. 

"Harry? Harry, please. I-I messed up. Th-there's a lot of blood. S-so much blood H," I sob. 

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way okay? Do you hear me? I'll be right there. I'm coming. How bad baby? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need me to call for help?"

"I-I just n-need you-just y-you," I beg. It's quieted down on his line so he is obviously out of the venue. 

"I'm coming baby, coming. Did you-did you hurt yourself? Did you overdose again?" He asks. 

"No pills-no pills I promise."

"Okay, okay baby that's good. That's so good. I'm almost home. I'm almost there. Deep breaths Lou, I'm coming," he repeats. 

"I'm so sorry," I sob, "I hate myself. I'm so sorry."

"No, no don't say that. Okay? Nothing to be sorry for. Nothing, you hear me? Nothing! Damnit Louis, I love you so much baby. You can't hate yourself for making a mistake." I could hear the strain in his voice letting me know that he too was crying, but that wasn't important. No, the most important thing was that he loved me. He loves me. Harry loves me. Me!

"I-I love you too Harry, I love you so much," I explain through my cries. 

"I know. I do. I'm here baby, I'm coming," he says and then the line goes dead. The front door slams shut and I can hear him running to the room before he's rushing in. I must look pathetic sitting in my blood and just sobbing. He's on the bed and pulling me into him immediately. "It's okay, it's okay. Just breath," he tells me as I start crying harder now that he's here. 

"So sorry."

"Don't be sorry love, nothing to be sorry for. Shit baby, I-I gotta clean you up. Let me get you in the bath," he begs. I nod and he sighs in relief as he scoops me up. My blood dripping thighs stain his white shirt immediately and I mumble an apology into his neck. He starts the bath without setting me down and sits on the edge as he waits for it to fill. His arms are wrapped tightly around me keeping me small. He leans and presses his lips to my head. "I love you so much baby. So much. I love you for who you are and everything you are to this day. At this moment. I love making you smile and laugh. It's the best feeling in the world. I love waking up to you and cooking for you. I love coming home to you, seeing you in my clothes. I love looking into your blue eyes. I love your body. Jesus you're so hot. I love your personality. I love your humor and your pranks. I love how smart you are. How easy it is to talk to you. I love your bad days. I do. I love them. You're so cuddly and needy. I love taking care of you. I love being needed by someone who I need more. I love watching you grow as a person and seeing how long you go until another bad day. It's always longer than before. I love getting to see you get better. This may feel like you're back at the beginning, but you aren't. No baby, you've come so far. These scars are gonna heal, that broken heart is gonna come together, that guilt and sadness for your family is going to turn into understatement and acceptance and that fear for a horrible man is going to turn into a distant memory because he is gone. It's all the past and you've made it to the present. I love you so much baby. I love you when you're smiling and laughing and I love you just as much when you're crying, hurt and sad." 

"I love you too," I cry. I've never felt so lucky in my life to have a boy like this. He kisses my head again multiple times before turning off the running water and pulling off my shirt before placing me in the water. He goes slow as I hiss at the burn from the water touching the cuts. The water immediately dies red as it washes away the blood from my legs. Harry looks at me and pushes my hair back. "I'm sorry I made you leave early," I say once I've calmed down enough. He shakes his head,

"I'm not. I'd rather be here, doing this with you then there any day. Any band. Even if it was my favorite band I'd be here with you," he explains. I relax a little more and lay my head against the wall behind me as he runs his hands through my hair. "What happened?" He whispered. 

"Just too much thinking," I explained. 

"A person could go crazy just thinking." 

"I think I am crazy," I whisper. 

"I think you are the most sane person I've ever met," he smiles. I giggle and smile back. He grabs a towel and wraps me up when I get out. My boxers are dripping all over the floor, but he doesn't care. "I'll go get your clothes," he explains before walking back into the bedroom. He comes back with a pair of boxers and his sweater. I thank him and get changed once he leaves. I comb my hair before turning off the light and going into the bedroom. He's got the lights out, but multiple candles are lit. It smells and looks lovely. I crawl into the bed with him and he makes me lay down while he puts healing cream on my thighs before we crawl under the duvet and he wraps me up. 

"I love you," I smile into his neck. 

"I love you too baby," he whispers. I give him a long kiss before lying back in his neck and closing my eyes. I'm in love and he actually loves me back. 

\--

I wake up and feel around the bed, sitting up in confusion. The candles are out so the room is mostly dark besides the small moon light from the windows. Where's Harry? I sit up fully and cross my legs under me. Maybe he just went to the bathroom? I wait for a minute, but hear nothing. I look down at my lap and start playing with my hands. How long has he been gone? Did he leave? Is he coming back?

"Hey lovely, what are you doing up?" I look up quickly as he comes in from the hallway and shuts the door. He's got a glass in his hand and it's clear he was just in the kitchen. 

"I didn't know where you'd gone," I whisper as he joins me back in the bed. 

"Just got some milk," he explains, "have a sip." He holds it out for me. I slowly take it and drink some before he takes it back and has a sip. He places it on the bedside table and looks at me frowning. "What is it baby?" I shrug and look down to my lap again. He moves and pulls me in between his legs. I lay back on his chest and he runs his hands through my hair, kissing my temple. "Tell me what you're thinking," he begs. 

"Am I- like- too clingy?" 

"Why would you think that?" He asks confused. 

"It's just I'm always with you and needing you. I'm everywhere you turn and if not then it's only a matter of time until I call. I just feel like if I keep this up you are going to get annoyed with me. I couldn't even last today. You were out enjoying your time away from me and I ruined it," I mumbled. 

"You're so silly Lou. I'm the same way lovely. How often do I call you when we aren't together?" He smiles against my ear. I smile and giggle, 

"A lot." 

"Exactly. I cling to you just as much. If I'm not with you or calling you then chances are I'm thinking about you and wondering what you are doing. I already told you how much I need you too. I'm not annoyed with lovely, and I won't get annoyed with you. You shouldn't think about things that aren't true and will make you feel worse," he tells me. 

"I can't help it."

"I know baby," he sighs and pulls my bangs back from my forehead while kissing my shoulder. 

"I-I think I should go home tomorrow- well later. It's been awhile since I've been. I should check on mum and the twins and Fiz," I reason. 

"For the night?" I nod, "okay. That's fine. That's okay. You'll call if you need anything, promise?"

"I promise," I agree. 

"C'mon, it's four in the morning and we both have to be up early tomorrow for class." I follow him back under the duvet and he spoons me as I turn onto my side. 

"I love you," he whispers and kisses my ear. 

"I love you too."

~*~

It's seven and I just got home. I had stopped at the store to pick up groceries. Coming home to an empty house is a little weird. Louis has been staying with me for the past three weeks. It felt like he basically lived with me. I understand that he wanted to go home because he's worried about clinging, but I just worry about him. I haven't heard from him since around four after he got home from school. Niall and Liam called earlier asking if we could hang out so I invited them over. Hopefully they would be a good distraction. I moved around the kitchen putting everything away until I heard the front door open and the two boys come in. 

"H?"

"Kitchen," I call back. They come in and I greet them. 

"What's for dinner?" Niall asks. I roll my eyes at him, 

"Pasta. Is that okay?" He agreed and sat on the stool while Liam started helping me with dinner. 

"So Louis is home tonight?" Liam asks. I nod, 

"Yeah. Told me this morning he thought it was a good idea. I'm just worried. I haven't heard from him for a few hours now."

"Zayn is with him. That's why he isn't here. Lou asked to hang with him so Zayn went over to his house," Liam explained. It made me feel slightly better knowing he wasn't completely alone. I also felt a little jealous. Louis refuses to have me over, but he lets Zayn go over? 

"Did you get in a fight?" Niall asks confused. I shake my head, 

"No. He's just over thinking everything, I think," I explain. 

"Zayn was worried when he called. He thought you guys broke up," Liam explained. 

"Well we didn't," I hissed. They dropped the subject switching to the end of the year coming up. Only one more week after this week. Louis has two weeks and then he is graduating. We continued talking about our games coming up while cooking. It was a nice distraction, but Louis was always there in my mind. Why haven't I received a single text?

\--  
/If it’s 2 in the morning, and you’re feeling lonely, and wondering what I’m doing... Go ahead and call me, call me, call me/

"Are you sure you're okay Lou? You're shaking," Zayn points out. We are sitting on my bed and it's getting late, almost ten o'clock. 

"I'm fine," I nod and look at my hands. They're shaking slightly and I know why. Zayn is leaving soon, promised Liam he would be home to do something and then I was without anyone. Without Harry. 

"I can call Harry," he suggests, "he'll come over or pick you up. You don't have to do this Louis. It proves nothing."

"I know. I'm fine. I am," I tell him while also trying to get myself to understand it. 

"Liam says Harry is a little more quiet than usual. He misses you. Just go home, I'll drop you off now."

"I want to stay here Zayn, please," I beg. 

"Okay. You aren't going to do anything stupid right?"

"No," I shake my head. Once Zayn leaves I'm just going to shower and then find my phone and text Harry. I haven't been able to find it since Zayn has gotten here. I hope Harry isn't too worried about me not answering. 

"Okay. Well I'm going to head out then, yeah? You'll be okay?" I nod and accept his kiss on my cheek before telling him bye. I listen to him leave and get up to go shower. 

When I get out I quickly get dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Harry's shirts before going downstairs to find my phone. I had to clean it after the incident yesterday. I spot it on the kitchen counter so go in and grab it. 

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Fizzy says. I jump and turn around to look at her. 

"Okay," I nod, "night." We look at each other for a minute before she hurries forward and hugs me around my waist. 

"Love you," she mumbles. 

"I love you too," I tell her. The whole family has been a little strained with each other since the car accident and I feel bad. My sisters are so young compared to me. They shouldn't have to deal with this. 

She rushes away upstairs and to her room. My mum already in hers and the twins already put to bed by my grandma. I hurry upstairs and close my door, locking it. I climb into bed and press the home button on my phone. When it lights up I scroll on the front screen to see Harry's first text he sent around four. 

That's good baby. I'm getting some groceries now. -h

He texted again around six. 

Baby? -h

And again around nine. 

The boys just left. Liam said Zayn is going home tonight. Are you okay? -h

The last just four minutes ago. 

Louis, baby, you're making me worry. Is everything okay? -h

I quickly unlocked my phone and went into his texts. 

Everything is fine. I'm sorry, I couldn't find my phone -l

It's okay, are you okay? -h

I'm okay -l

I love and miss you xx -h 

My hands start to shake again as I read the text. I lock my phone and lay it on my chest, taking deep breaths. I miss him too, but I don't want to call him and make him come get me. I roll over and end up crying myself to sleep. 

I only manage to sleep for a few hours, waking back up at two in the morning. I pull my phone out from underneath me and unlock it. The brightness hurts my eyes so I have to wait for it to adjust. I'm on Harry's messages and find that he texted while I was sleeping. 

Lou?

Louis....

Hopefully you fell asleep. Sweet dreams. 

Call if you need me...?

I read them over and over again. Why didn't he say "I love you" or use any pet names? Why did he use so many periods? I quickly got out of them and dialed Zayn's number as I sat up. 

"Lou?" He groaned into the phone after four rings. 

"I-I think Harry is going to break up with me," I sniffle. 

"What? Why do you think that?" 

"Babe, come back to bed," I hear Liam say in the background. 

"He is being weird over text. He didn't use any pet names! None, Zayn. And he didn't tell me he loves me," I whimper. 

"Okay, okay tell me exactly what happened." I explain that I didn't text him since I couldn't find my phone while he was over and then I ended up falling asleep before answering his text about missing me and loving me and then he texted again and sounded distant. "Maybe he thinks you don't want to be with him anymore. Liam said Harry mentioned that you were over thinking about him and you. Maybe he thinks you left because you are thinking about not being together?"

"I don't want to break up. I just thought he deserved space," I explain. 

"He doesn't want space Lou. He doesn't need space from you. He needs you around him all the time, that's when he feels best."

"What do I do?" 

"Call him. He'll answer, you know he will." I agree immediately and thank him before hanging up and calling Harry. 

"Lou?" He answers on the second ring. He wasn't asleep. 

"Hi," I whisper. 

"Hi," he says back. 

"I think- I think I need you to come get me," I explain. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No. No, I just really miss you. I'm- I'm shaky. Feel off without you near," I explain. 

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there," he agrees. 

"You um- you stopped calling me "baby"." I whisper as I climb out of bed and stand up on shaky legs. 

"You seemed distant," he explains. 

"I don't want to break up," I say as I start crying. 

"We aren't. Of course not, baby. Please don't start crying. I'm almost there," he tells me. I find my shoes and grab my bag I brought with me and head downstairs. "I'm here," he tells me and hangs up. I open the door and close it behind me. He's out of the car and walking to me. I hurry down the steps and run into him. "Hey baby, you're okay," he promises as he rocks me. 

"I love you," I cry. 

"I know. I love you too, c'mon baby. No crying. Let's go home." I nod and he walks me to the car, opening the door for me. The drive is quiet, but he keeps his hand on my knee which is reassurance that we are actually okay. 

"I'm sorry," I say once we are in our room together looking at each other. 

"Don't apologize," he tells me and kisses me softly. I lean up into the kiss and squeal when he picks me up and lays me down on the bed. He hovers over me and places kisses all over my face. Not fast. He takes his time and moves to my shoulders and collarbones. "I'm in love with you," he whispers and lays his face in my shoulder. 

"I'm in love with you as well," I tell him. 

"I don't like you not being home with me."

"I don't like not being with you either." It falls silent before he moves so he can lay properly without laying on me. "Sorry for calling you at two in the morning."

"Next time call me at one, so I have you in bed at home by two. I was waiting up, hoping you would call."

"I'll remember not to make you wait an extra hour," I smile. He smirks and kisses my head before pulling me into him and holding me tight. 

"Good."

~*~  
/Wreck my plans, baby that’s alright. This is a drop everything kind of thing./

It was four weeks later and I've been happy the whole time, until now. We just found out that Harry's final game, qualifiers for the college level championships, fall on the same evening of my graduation. His game starts at five and my graduation starts at six thirty this Friday. 

"I can't ask you to miss your game for me," I shrug. We are stood across from each other in the kitchen. He just got off the phone with his coach who told him about the game. 

"You don't have to ask me. I'm obviously going with you," he shrugged. 

"You can't. You can't do that. This could be your last game of your college career. You'll be playing pro next year and- and you can't Harry. I can't live with that guilt," I beg. I'd give anything to have him there watching me walk the stage. He's the main reason I'm still here to be doing this, but I've ruined his life enough. He loves football, he needs to be there at the game. 

"You don't have to feel guilty. I want to be there to watch you walk the stage more than anything. Fuck footie," he told me. 

"Please Harry. You can't, you know I'll feel bad. Zayn will be there. I'll be okay."

"Louis," he sighed.

"Please. I don't want to fight. Just promise me you'll go to your game," I beg. 

"I want to be with you, at your graduation," he sighs deeply. 

"The first hour is mostly people talking and my names at the end of the alphabet anyways. Maybe you'll game will end and you'll catch it, yeah?"

"Please-" he starts. 

"I'll be okay. It'll be fine. Promise?" He groaned, but nodded,

"I'll go to my game."

"On time. To start, like you're suppose to." He agreed and I walked forward hugging his waist. 

"I'm sorry," he sighs and wraps me tight. 

"Me too."

\--

The refs blew a whistle as the other team called a time out. I followed Niall and Liam back to the bleachers and tried listening to our coach. It was Friday. Louis was graduating today and I was playing my qualifying game right now. I've barely seen Louis all week. Between my practices and his graduation practices it only seems that we see each other when we fall into bed together exhausted every night. He's been so sad and I know it's because of our important events falling on the same day. I made him a promise though. I'd be at my game, on time, and start. And I did. 

"Time is it coach?" I ask. He looks at me confused, 

"Why does that matter Styles? Only time that matters is the one on the scoreboard."

"I need to know the time too," Liam says. 

"I swear," coach grumbles and looks at his watch, "six twenty." 

"Shit, I gotta go!" 

"What?!" Coach tells as Liam agrees and we hurry to our things on the bleachers. 

"Our boyfriends are graduating today," Liam explains. 

"Are you insane! This is an important game! Man U is here watching you boys right now!"

"They've seen us play," I shrug, "I have to be there."

"No, boys! You can't just leave. We are only up by one. They won't know why you're leaving in the middle of the game! You could ruin your whole future!"

"Sorry coach, we've got to go," Liam said again. 

"What's more important? Football or a silly graduation?" 

"My boyfriend," I reply and grab my bag before jogging with Liam off the field and under the bleachers to leave. 

"It's seems that Styles and Payne are leaving the game! What the hell!" The boy in the box says. We hurry into the school and into the locker room to shower. We're both fast knowing we don't have much time. 

"You look nice," I tell him. 

"You too mate," he smiles, "now let's go watch our boys graduate." 

\--

"It's okay Lou, just breath babe," Zayn tells me. 

"I need Harry, I need Harry. I told him not to come, but I need him," I repeat. 

"He'll come. He'll be here," Zayn promises. We are stood behind a curtain, waiting for our cue to walk to our seats. The stands are full of families, but I doubt mine is here. 

"Now I would like to welcome our graduating seniors. Class of 2015!" 

"Oh god," I whimpered as Zayn kissed my head and hurried to the spot he was suppose to be. We were lined up by alphabetical order meaning he wasn't really near me. I walked numbly down the carpet as we sat with everyone clapping. I took my seat, sitting on my hands trying to get them to stop shaking. 

"Welcome everyone," our principal started as he stood on the stage behind a podium. I zoned out as he talked a bit about our class and the future before calling up the valedictorian. I looked down at my bouncing leg. I was wearing black jeans under my white gown. I reached up to fix my grad cap on my head. Harry helped me decorate it last night while Zayn and Liam were over. Zayn insisted on us doing it even though it was lame and cliche. It turned out nice though. It just had my initials on it along with a thank you to Harry and Zayn. I added that part as a surprise when Harry went to bed and Zayn had left. 

"Hey mate, you okay?" The boy next to me whispered. Jacob was his name. 

"Um y-yeah, sorry," I mumbled and stopped bouncing my leg. He nodded and gave me a small smile which I returned. Before I knew it people were being called up and handed their diplomas. I felt sick. It was "s" before I knew it and then I was standing up and waking to the edge of the stage. 

"Jacob Thomas." He climbed the stairs and walked the stage as his family yelled and clapped. Oh god, I might faint. 

"Louis Tomlinson." As I started climbing the stairs I heard a loud whistle as people started clapping. 

"Yeah Louis! That's my baby!" I turned as I shook my principal's hand and took the diploma only to see Harry standing in the back clapping and smiling. I blushed and smiled at his words as people chuckled. I hurried off the stage and back to my seat. He's here. Harry's here. 

"You're so lucky to have someone as cute as Harry," Amanda gushed as she sat next to me after accepting her diploma. I nodded in agreement and bit my lip, overjoyed. The last person took their seat as the principal stood back to the podium. 

"That was our senior class. Congratulations class of 2015, you've officially graduated," he cheers. Everyone stands and screams as we pull off our caps and throw them into the air. People start to move to find their friends and I quickly start looking for Zayn. 

"We did it babe!" He cheers once he sees me and pulls me into a hug. I giggle as I try to keep the tears back. 

"Thank you," I tell him. I couldn't have done it without him. 

"Love you," he tells me. 

"Love you too." He pulls away and cocks his head to behind me. I turn and look at Harry. I hurry over to him, smashing into him. 

"You came," I say as I start crying. 

"Of course I did baby," he chuckles and I can hear in his voice that he's crying as well. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

"I love you, I could have done it without you," I tell him and pull away to look at him. He smiles and wipes away my tears before leaning down to kiss me. I grip the front of his shirt as he holds my cheeks. 

"I love you too baby." We get interrupted by Zayn and Liam who mention going for dinner. I agree and follow Zayn to go find our caps before joining our boys again. 

"How long did you stay at your game?" I asked. 

"It was third quarter."

"Winning?" He nodded as he tucked me under his arm and took my cap so I didn't have to carry it. We went out to a The CheeseCake Factory and it was delicious. When we returned home I was on top of the world and Harry looked just as happy. Harry pulled me into the living room and kissed me as he took a seat on the couch. I followed him down onto his lap, kissing him harder. 

"Phones ringing," I mumble as he pulls away to answer it. 

"Hello?" I lay my head on his shoulder as I hear the women start talking. 

"Hi, this is Katie. I'm calling to talk to Harry Styles," she explains. 

"This is him," he explains. 

"Oh! Hello Harry, I'm a recruiter for Liverpool F.C. I was at your game today and impressed with what I saw." She explained. I smiled in Harry's neck. Liverpool was a very good team. "I went down to talk to your coach after the game, which congrats on making it to the championship, and he spoke very highly of you. He explained to me that you had left early due to your boyfriend's graduation. I admire you for doing that. It's nice to see a young man like you know what's most important. So Liverpool would like to meet with you in the near future if you'd like so we can talk business."

"Oh wow, y-yeah. Cool, absolutely," Harry agrees. 

"Great! I'll keep in touch! Oh, and congratulate your boyfriend on his big day!" 

"Will do, thank you," he chuckles and hangs up. I sit up in his lap with a bright smile. 

"Liverpool eh?"

"Liverpool," he says in shock. 

"I'm so happy," I tell him and wrap my arms around his neck. 

"How happy?" He asks me. 

"Kiss me happy?" 

"I have a better idea," he smirks and wraps one arm around me, holding me tight to him as he starts tickling me. 

"Harry!" I squeal and try to wiggle away from me. "H, stop it!" I laugh brightly as he keeps at it. 

"Tell me you love me!" 

"I-I lov-ve you! Stop ple-ase!" I beg. I have tears coming down my cheeks and I can barely breath from how hard I'm laughing. He stops and slides his arm under my legs and moves me so he's cradling me like a baby. 

"Shhh it's okay baby, shhhh," he jokes and rocks me. I giggle as I wipe my face and take a deep breath. I move so I'm sitting up on his lap. "I'm very happy too baby," he smiles and kisses me. 

"Thank you," I tell him in between a kiss. 

"For what?"

"Making that commitment so long ago," I shrug. 

"Well thank you for letting me. You've made me the happiest person on earth," he smiles. 

"Well I'm the luckiest. I got myself a professional footie player," I wiggle my eyebrows and squeeze his bicep. 

"And I got myself a little cheerleader," he smirks. 

"Maybe," I smile with a blush. 

"That's how this all started, so I'll take it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Hope you enjoyed. Follow my Instagram: stylinson_sluts or my tumblr: royal-stylinsonsluts and send me prompts if ya want!


End file.
